


Animal Instinct

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desire, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione behaves badly, why shouldn't Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instinct

“We could be expelled for this,” hissed Hermoine, while she looked suspiciously at the drinks standing on the table.

“Come on, Granger,” said Seamus. “Ignore your Prefect-conscience. Be bad.”

“Yeah, Hermy,” said Harry a bit tipsy. “S-show us your d-dark  
side.”

“I don't know...”

“I think we should have invited Lavender,” Ron said with a smirk. “She's...”

“Drinks! Now!” said Hermoine with rare scarlet spots in her neck. “Bring it on.”

Hermione drains one of the glasses in no time. 

“That's awful!” said Hermione. Suddenly she dropped to the floor trembling uncontrollably.

“Hermione!” shrieked Ron.

“It'll be over soon,” said Seamus, while holding back Ron.

Draco Malfoy stood up from the floor, and looked around. Harry stared at his arch-enemy (and his secret wank-fantasy) and maybe it was the booze or something else, but the Boy Who  
Lived just couldn't stop himself.

“Harry?” said 'Draco'. “Why are you looking at me with that strange glance in you eyes? Harry? HARRY!!!”

“You're mine, Malfoy,” whispered Harry, while Seamus and Ron were holding him back. “I'm gonna fuck you senseless.”

“No more Polyjuice Parties for you, Potter,” said Seamus with a smirk.


End file.
